


Smack

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Anger, Boats and Ships, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Massage, Mild Language, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Groping, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Slash, Spoilers, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good God, Roper wanted to smack Corky. How could the man possibly be that stupid ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smack

Silence and sunshine filled the dining room, Roper glared at Corky as the shorter left it. How could the man possibly be that stupid ? Not only had Corky caused a scene over a frigging lobster but he’d also grabbed Pine’s arse with all the subtlety of a landslide. You did not just grab an arse and squeeze it tight as you could like it was a stress ball. No no no, you had to be gentle, you had to caress it first then move to lightly squeezing it before going full strength. Pine’s arse was probably covered in pressure marks just about now. Humph, and Corky wondered why he didn’t have any return lovers. Well, perhaps it was because of his terrible technique...and constantly bitching about how perfect Pine was.

Pine made his way back to their table wincing as he sat down.

Roper raised his glass, “Want a drink for that ?”

“No, no, I’m fine but thank you.”

“If you say so.”

He wasn’t surprised to find Jed giving Pine a sympathetic look since it was her fault that Pine’d just gotten groped in front of God only knew how many people. Well, the nice thing about cruise ships was there were so many things to do and Jed wanted to try them all. So if during that time Pine were to stop by his room there wouldn’t be anything some warm oils and a nice massage couldn’t fix. A very thorough massage.


End file.
